


【DN】蜂蜜罐子

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 4D&4N，就想写一下甜甜的性爱





	1. Chapter 1

在翻找过但丁落灰的厨房后，尼禄真诚地觉得帕蒂真的是个好女孩。要是没有她，但丁根本不可能在那些贫穷的日子还过得那般舒适。  
把壁柜上一些被拆封但没有吃完的玉米片扔进垃圾桶，尼禄小心翼翼地推开挡在外面的砂糖和面粉，伸长手臂想去够壁柜深处的蜂蜜罐子，这些都是帕蒂为了不让但丁饿死事务所里定期帮他放置好的备用物资。深怕但丁会因为懒得弯腰翻找那个塌了底的食物储存柜而把自己饿死了，帕蒂特意把所有的这些食物都堆放到他抬眼可见的高悬的壁柜里。一张粉红色的多层踏脚椅倚靠在角落，那是帕蒂整理壁柜时的专用品。  
暂时寄居在但丁家里已经有一段时间了，在经历了一周的披萨投喂之后，尼禄表示需要一杯甜甜的蜂蜜水来缓和一下饱受油腻蹂躏的胃。只是那对尼禄来说有点过高的壁柜和圆溜溜的罐身已经蒸腾掉了他快二十分钟的时间。苦恼地盯着那张可爱的粉色椅子，尼禄纠结地沉思了一会，还是不能拉下面子去用人家小姑娘的东西。  
其实，换在平时想要拿到那罐蜂蜜对尼禄来说并不是什么难事。只是现在他灵活的左手受了伤，上次任务中被恶魔敲断的尺骨正被一层层纱布包裹起来悬挂在他的脖子上。而那覆盖着红色鳞甲和尖锐指刃的恶魔之手尼禄到现在还是不能很好地将它运用到生活中，这从他上衣那几个圆形破洞可以稍微窥见一番。小心翼翼地用两个指尖钳着那个脆弱的小罐子，尼禄又费了五分钟终于把它拉到了可以伸手握住的距离。  
“尼禄，吃饭了。今天是奶油鸡肉披萨哦。”  
在一声响亮的大门阖上声之后，是但丁报上的今晚菜单。  
不！这已经是第五顿奶油鸡肉了！尼禄在心里咆哮。分神之下，右手指甲不受控制地刺穿了玻璃瓶，明黄色的乳状液体从洞孔和附近流出，正顺着尼禄的手指往下淌。黏腻的手感让尼禄意识到自己又搞破坏了，愤恨地一甩手将插着的玻璃罐子甩回柜子内部，那只罪恶的恶魔之手在惯性下砸向了柜子底板，将老旧的板子砸出了一条歪斜的缝隙，原本被他推到一旁的物件都开始往裂缝里聚拢。  
“不！”  
眼看着惨剧的发生，尼禄只来得及发出一声悲鸣，那些来自帕蒂的关怀便全都砸到了他的头上。那个蜜糖罐子直接砸碎在他额头上，大块的玻璃片随着蜂蜜一起流走，在他脸上划下了不少短而细的血痕，一些的玻璃碎混在砂糖和面粉颗粒里被蜂蜜粘了尼禄一脸。弯起的睫毛盛着蜂蜜和粉末，在尼禄几次尝试睁眼的搅拌下变成一团白浆，沉甸甸地将尼禄的眼皮又压了回去。  
一脸面的狼狈让尼禄连骂都说不出口，唇边流过的奇怪混合物仿佛只要一开口就会闯进去肆虐一番他的味蕾。甩掉落手上的碎片，尼禄抬起右手想抹掉一点准备干涸的粉浆，起码让他能睁眼看一下自己现在到底多狼狈。  
“你想干什么？这张脸不想要了吗？”  
恶魔之手被用力握紧，但丁的手指甚至抠进了那没有被麟甲覆盖的蓝色部分，恶魔的能量排斥地灼烧着但丁的手指，有些许焦味在弥漫。  
“来这边。”用另一只手扶住尼禄的肩膀，但丁把他引到帕蒂那张粉色椅子上坐下。  
挑走尼禄身上残留的比较大块的玻璃渣，但丁从碗柜里翻出一个沙拉盆子装的一盆水，又跑到隔壁卫浴里翻出一条柔软的毛巾打湿，帮尼禄一点点擦掉脸上的白浆。比起刚才几近自残的举动，闭着眼静静享受着但丁护理的尼禄显得很乖巧，甚至无意识地追逐着但丁的手往他身上靠。尼禄脸部绒毛的细软触感让但丁烦躁慌乱的心逐渐稳定下来，为了奖励尼禄的乖巧，但丁撩起尼禄成缕的额发别到耳后，在他的鬓角上落上一个亲吻，沾了一唇带着甜味的白色面粉。  
“这点小事你可以叫我帮忙的。”  
擦干净尼禄脸上其他部位的白浆，但丁正小心翼翼地处理着尼禄的睫毛，沙拉盆的水已经换过了一盆，只是还有一些白色固体块沉在盆子底部。  
“我就想练习一下。”尼禄有些泄气地撅了撅嘴，只是没想到会失败得这么狼狈，“我迟早要熟练它的…起码不会再破坏家里的东西。”  
“你也可以找个安全点地方练习。”但丁很想夸赞对方是个好孩子，但他听到声音进入厨房看到的那一幕实在是过于吓人。他的男孩裹了一身的白色粉末，一些流淌下来的黄色粘液在上面挂成几条长琥珀，那张俊逸的脸上更是糊满了又黄又白的浆液，红色的血丝见缝插针地填补在其中，一些折射着白光的玻璃碎片危险地插在这具破碎的“面具”上面，尼禄还浑然不知地准备把它们往皮肤深层按。  
“这里很安全。要不是你突然喊的一声，我已经成功了。”回忆了一下，尼禄决定把这次的狼狈归罪到但丁头上。  
“是是，你小子就是嘴巴最硬。”把抹到左手掌心的面团随手扔掉，但丁把三根手指蜷成鸟嘴样，轻轻钳了尼禄嘴巴一把。  
感觉到眼皮的重量离去，尼禄眨了几下眼，睁开浅蓝色的眼瞳盯着但丁，试探地开口，“下次的任务算我一个。”  
但丁对尼禄这个跃跃欲试的建议不置可否，把毛巾和沙拉盆一起扔进水池里，但丁上前盖上了尼禄因期盼而发亮的眼睛，凑到他耳边，温热潮湿的气体刮过尼禄泛红的耳尖，“闭上眼。待会给你个考验。用实力说服我，你可以控制那只右手。”

尼禄并不知道要怎么向但丁展示他的练习成果。在一片泛红的黑暗里，他感受到但丁离开了片刻，回来的时候旁边桌子上传来了咔哒咔哒的声响。然后，他的左手被捧了起来，缠绕的纱布被拆下，直到一股尖锐的疼痛随着濡湿的感觉一起涌起，尼禄才知觉自己那可怜的左手又多了一道伤痕。但丁应该是有点生气了，因为他包扎得比之前都要紧上一点。尼禄有些愧疚地想抽回自己的左手，但是但丁再次握紧了它，把受伤的左手拉到恶魔之手的一侧。纱布带点粗糙的软柔缠紧了两只手的拇指。  
“待会，只要这根纱布不断，就算你合格。”  
但丁那如同初见时的冷漠声线，让尼禄有点迷糊地点头答应，对但丁他总会有种莫名的服从感，或许是屈于他的强大，也或许是屈于对他的爱慕，总而言之他就是配合地紧闭着眼睛，抬起了手，任由但丁把他的衬衣卷起并把下摆塞到了他的唇齿间咬紧。  
但丁一条腿直立，一条腿屈起，把膝盖放在尼禄两腿间空出来的那一小块粉色木板上，两人交叉重叠在椅子的那一小块方圆里，狭小的空间似乎耐不住两股体温而变得燥热。  
含着衣料的唇被快速吸走了水份，尼禄想舔一口来缓解一下这种瞬间泛起的干渴感觉，只是这样做的话他一定要把嘴里的衣摆放下，然后引起但丁的一阵戏谑。那唯一能缓解这份焦躁的办法就是把另外一个人从这个空间里推出去……尼禄被但丁夹在中间的腿细微地弹动了一下，又马上安分了下来。他并不想把身前这个男人推开。  
“好孩子。”  
但丁的手在尼禄安分下来的那一刻便抚上来他的大腿，沿着那条绷直的肌肉线条慢慢往上。尼禄知道，但丁的这个看似暧昧行为只是为了掩盖他对外界无时无刻抱有警戒的心虚。尼禄将嘴里的布料咬得更紧了。  
像是要说服自己，但丁一边叨念着“好孩子”，一边亲吻上尼禄靠近心脏的锁骨，轻轻咬上一口留下几个红色齿痕，又很快用红色的吻痕盖住。鞭子和糖果，是尼禄最熟悉的但丁管用伎俩，就像平日里尼禄每次觉得自己对但丁有所理解的时候他就会冒出一个新的谜团把自己包围起来，诱惑尼禄一步步走向对他的痴迷。  
顺着每条肋骨往下啃咬，但丁对小青年那未长成的胸肌兴趣不大，草草略过之后停留在尼禄那锻炼得结实明显的腹肌上。舌尖舔过每一块肌肉起伏的的缝隙，牙齿以刁钻的角度咬上肉块凸起的棱角，依旧用合拢的双唇在上面弄出点点红艳。但丁让尼禄的半边身子染上了他最喜爱的颜色。  
尼禄紧闭着双眼，被绑在一起的两根拇指在不耐地相互摩擦，咬紧的牙齿刺穿了这件可怜的棉布，丝缕的纤维卡在齿缝里。尼禄尝试用舌头把这些突兀的丝线顶开，但感谢平常对自身健康的管理，整齐密集的牙齿并没有放开它们的意思，倒硬是逼出了他的几声隐忍的呻吟。  
“好孩子。”但丁还是说着这一句，从旁吻上尼禄干燥的唇角，伸出的舌头顺势攀延，打湿了尼禄的下唇和那块布料。虽然尼禄被自己衣物束缚住不得挣脱的样子十分可爱，但是但丁还是帮他解下了牙齿上的丝线。  
口齿重获自由的尼禄一言不发，直到但丁从他身前撤离，把他那件有多了几个小孔的衣服拉回原处，肚子感受到星点的凉意，他才发出几个短促的音节试图挽留对方。只是但丁的体温不断抽离，连置放在他腿间的膝盖也放了下去，  
他要离开？抛下自己走了？  
尼禄连眉毛也随着眼睛的用力合实而皱起，他不想睁开眼见证这个猜想。脸上的所有肌肉都被绷扯着，这让尼禄看上去就像被人贯穿胸口地狠揍了一拳，失落源源不断地从某处内脏里泛起。  
“你这张脸真可怕。”但丁恢复到平常的带笑的声线突然从他腿间响起。  
尼禄猛地低头转向声音的方向，他依旧没有睁开眼，亮红的阴影中出现了一团浓厚的红色，尼禄终于忍不住了，“混蛋家伙。”  
“别生气，我这就补偿你。”朝尼禄腿间吹了口气，但丁用牙齿咬开了尼禄裤子上的纽扣，犬齿穿过拉链的小孔前但丁向尼禄提了个小小的醒，“可别太激动扯断了。”  
话音刚落，两根被绑在一起的迥异手指伸到但丁面前，挑衅地往上挺动了一下。  
拉链齿一个个被破开，带起的轻微震动却像重锤敲击在尼禄心脏上，它狂跳不已，带动全身的血液都在沸腾，为但丁即将带来的补偿。对自己的这股冲动，尼禄感到欢欣又苦恼。伴随着但丁灼人的气息，一个柔软的东西包裹住尼禄的前端，合拢的唇推开了褶皱的软皮，湿润而饱满的龟头一下子被高热的温暖刺激得肿起。只是尼禄还没来得及细细品尝这番美妙，那敏感而脆弱的部位突然传来了一阵短暂的刺痛。  
这家伙居然用牙齿咬他？！  
尼禄竖着拇指，双手别扭地抓紧但丁的头发，有种想把对方脑袋敲开一探其为何这么神奇的冲动。只可惜这个念头在下一秒就融化在但丁那条总是让他无法拒接的舌头上。那块软肉绕着尼禄露出来的最柔软的一圈画着圆，舔过上面他刚刚用牙齿印出来的小小凹陷，过于甜美的享受让尼禄一下忘了自己刚刚经历怎样过分的对待，任由但丁再将自己吞入一点，然后故技重施地用牙齿咬出一圈又痛又爽的痕迹，再用那条该死的甜美舌头描画出艳丽的红色。  
尼禄闻到了自己身上残留的蜂蜜甜味，而但丁凶暴的动作就像一只直捣蜂窝的熊，利爪扣紧他的大腿撕出一个诡异的宽度，耸动的脑袋和不时落下的利齿都让他危险极了。紧窒和刺痛交错的快感让尼禄感到畏惧，不禁开口断续地求饶，“但…丁…停下来…滚开！”  
只是这软弱甜蜜的求饶并没有让对方停下来，饥饿的巨熊带着粗重的鼻息深深地吞进青年硬直的器物，喉头收紧贪婪地榨取对方溢出的腺液，精液檀腥的味道在但丁咬到尼禄根部的那一刻弥漫开来。但丁钩着舌尖，顺着睾丸间的那条细缝向上爬行，缓慢地，仔细地，把所有甜蜜的白浊搜刮干净。  
枕靠在尼禄大腿内侧，刚才的深喉带来的窒息充血让但丁的脸通红而滚烫，贴着尼禄刚被吐出来的湿滑性器，一时间也分不清哪方更炽热更激动。抬眸看了眼尼禄陷入情欲而迷瞪的脸，但丁站起身，在进行下一步之前给了这个涉世尚浅的纯情男孩一个缠绵舌吻来安抚。


	2. Chapter 2

这个吻并不美妙。太多奇怪的味道混杂在其中了，还有但丁执着的深入，一切都让尼禄感到窒息。他推开了但丁，为自己争取回一点空气，沾着唾液的唇角微微地发痒。  
尼禄呸呸地咂舌想赶走嘴巴里盘旋的怪味，嘴巴动的勤快的时候但丁却解开了绑在他拇指上的绑带。  
“但…丁？”尼禄忙碌的舌头一下子转不过。  
“恭喜你合格了。”但丁的声音在耳边响起，随后再次往下滑，“别睁眼。现在是额外奖赏。”  
随着但丁的话音，尼禄的大腿被猛地抬起折叠向胸膛。尼禄听到自己肌肉的悲鸣，尾椎骨杵压在木板上窜起尖锐的痛楚，那股折腾了他很久的灼热气息又一次袭向他的下体。尼禄双手反射性地推向但丁靠近的脑袋，却捏住了两根有着环状铠骨的恶魔尖角！  
“恶魔！但丁，你这是想干什么？！”虽然一直对但丁玩笑的承诺抱有怀疑，但是突然的魔人化确实是在尼禄的意料之外，他又一次开始恐惧这个男人的危险。  
“放轻松，尼禄。会舒服的。”强大的魔力把但丁声音都压得变了调，不断往尼禄紧绷的神经上添加砝码。  
放开尼禄的大腿，任由它们泄愤地敲落在他背上，但双手捏着尼禄的腰臀把他微微托起。  
尼禄正感叹他的肌肉得到了解救，一条湿滑的舌头舔上了他的股缝，战栗的疙瘩顿时爬满了尼禄的皮肤。  
“但丁！你就是个变态！”  
显然尼禄的叫骂一如既往地不起作用，那条舌头持续在他的股间滑动，在入口的细褶处舔舐，渗出的唾液将每一条纹路都染上柔软。细长的恶魔舌头慢慢舔舐打转，一步步突破尼禄的环状肌，闯进了紧窒的穴内。它就像一条驯服不听话的猛兽的鞭子，一边深入一边小幅度地鞭打缠上来阻碍它开拓道路的肌肉，让它们变得温顺乖巧。对于尼禄而言，那条舌头更像一堆塞满嘴巴的爆炸糖，砰砰砰，只要他一用力它就会爆出连绵的快感，零星的，尖锐的，炸出他大片的羞耻。  
……这样的事情居然真的会舒服。  
尼禄用力咬紧下唇，将呻吟全吞进肚子。他需要更多的疼痛来转移那强烈得荒谬的快感，尼禄用力握紧了右手，尖角的环骨割破了尼禄的手掌，鲜血沿着恶魔角流淌到但丁深埋在肌肉内的脸上。鲜血的香味似乎超越了征服柔软的欲望，但丁终于放过尼禄，舌头从他体内撤出。  
“谢谢你没有用右手把我脑袋扯下来。”将落在嘴角的血液全部刮进嘴里，但丁回味地笑着说。  
“我迟早会的。但丁，我迟早会一拳打飞你。”尼禄握着但丁的角摇晃。  
“亲爱的，你知道我从来不会怀疑你的实力。”但丁宠溺地蹭了蹭尼禄的掌心，坚硬的恶魔外甲摩擦到伤口让尼禄疼得直抽气。  
但丁的“亲爱的”是最不可信的谎言，在短暂的相处中尼禄早已吃透了这句调侃，即使没有睁开眼也能知道但丁脸上那令人来气的得意神情。尼禄泄气地抬手捂住脸，好缓解现在不平等的信息量所带来的委屈。  
空气是血色的红。  
“所以，结束了吗？”  
“怎么可能。”握紧尼禄的腰把他抽离那张粉嫩的椅子，但丁把尼禄的背压到墙上，“我会满足你的，尼禄。”

恶魔和人类是存在体格差的。尼禄自认身高发育得不错，可是现在即使他努力伸展，半挂在红色恶魔腰间的腿还是无法接触到地面，为了不让自己滑下去尼禄只好圈紧围在但丁颈后的手。他知道这个动作很孩子气，可是也无可奈何，身后不断传来的压迫感让他担心自己稍微放松就会被撕裂开来。  
恶魔的性器该死的巨大，刚才那番磨人的扩张根本起不到任何作用。但丁的每一次挺进都让尼禄感受到内脏被挤偏了原本位置，那层薄薄的肌肉被撑出丝丝裂痕。这场性爱甚至不需要技巧，巨大的性器很好地照顾到了尼禄的每一个敏感点，他体内流淌的恶魔之血更是渴求着强大恶魔的进入，以极快的速度修补那些裂痕，好让这场交融的性爱变得无比契合。  
高大的恶魔用臂弯托着青年的双腿，长臂绕在他胸前把他摁在墙上，背部在恶魔不断的挺进中被剩下的衣物摩擦的一片斑驳。但丁曲过右手，粗粝的掌心轻贴在尼禄再次硬起的性器上，尽管动作已极尽所能地轻柔几簇阴毛还是被削落。掌心的纹路随着动作的起伏刺激着敏感的龟头，给予尼禄触电一样瞬逝的快感，一旦尼禄追逐地缠上来，他又坏心眼地移开手掌。他在逼那个咬唇忍耐的孩子来求他。  
“尼禄，好孩子。说点好听的话，让我们爽到上天堂。”但丁把下巴搁在尼禄的脑袋上轻声哄骗。  
现在连恶魔也想上天堂了。感谢但丁不着调的哄骗，为了反驳讽刺他，尼禄稍微从被毁灭的感觉中找回来一点自我。但是他还是不能开口，这唇只要一松开，被征服的呻吟就会倾巢而出，他心的溃败将无所遁形。  
覆着外骨骼的唇吻到脸上也不会有什么美好的触感，或许恶魔身体的塑造从来没考虑过要享受这种温柔的美妙，他们的每个动作都是暴力而直接的，但丁只好遗憾地咬在尼禄的下巴骨上，“你真的不打算说点什么吗？”  
如果你真想让我说，倒是先停下那根大棒啊！体内被搅得错乱，每个器官似乎都在快乐中忘记了自己的本职，鼻子也忘了让空气通行，憋红的脸在预告着嘴巴必须工作。  
“但，但丁……You son of b……！”  
但丁从尼禄的腿下抽出了一只手赶在尼禄说完之前捂住了他的嘴，这小子真的不说话比说话可爱多了。  
“Grandma.”  
尼禄已经没有办法分辨但丁在说什么了。由于着力点的消失，尼禄的半边身子猛地落下，那根凶恶的性器以奇怪的角度进入到了新的深度，由于突然事故而缩紧的肠肉终于挤出了恶魔的精液。尼禄空洞地睁着眼，但丁脸上难得的尴尬和无奈他也无法欣赏了。突然涌入的快感和力量彻底压碎了他的神经，它们流窜在身体的每一个末梢里面，修补着，填满着他的身体。  
疼痛、快乐、饱胀、充盈……混沌的甜蜜像是毒药一样让尼禄沉迷。  
但丁射精后依旧半挺的性器在尼禄那已经湿滑得不像话的体内抽插了几十下，掌心才终于被尼禄的精液打湿，滴答流下的液体在两人脚下形成一圈水色阴影。

解除魔人状态，但丁扶着尼禄靠坐到一旁干净的地板上，刚洗净没多久的大沙拉盆又派上用场了，这番清洁后这个盆子一定会被暴躁小孩给捏碎的。拍了拍尼禄的脸，尼禄失神眼睛追逐着他的手转了一圈，看来他还得再消化一下他刚刚力量共鸣产生的冲击。果然恶魔的方式对未成熟的尼禄来说还是太过强烈了。  
留给尼禄独自消化的时间，但丁回到被毁坏的食物柜前在一堆残骸里面翻找，能用的只剩下一袋燕麦片了。拿出崭新的锅盛满水，往里面倒了大半袋的燕麦，但丁小心翼翼地点着了炉子，拿着长勺不断搅拌，原本分离的水和燕麦慢慢凝成浓稠的一锅，但丁又往里面抓了几把糖，甜腻的味道开始飘散。  
偶尔给小鬼做顿饭也似乎不错。但丁喜欢糖分的味道。  
“加点这个。”一袋混合果仁从侧递来，语气里尽是凶巴巴的委屈，“还有加点水。你真的会做饭吗？”  
接过尼禄递来的混合果仁，但丁在尼禄气急的叫嚷中倒进了大半，搅拌，空气的甜味浓稠得可怕。

这是恶魔熬煮的麦粥，即是药也是毒。由但丁和尼禄分食。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道能不能被看出来，其实最后但丁煮的麦粥采用了喀尔刻的神话故事，魔女用加了毒的美食款待客人，客人将永远沉溺在喀尔刻的爱中，在岛上和她永远在一起。这种黑甜的感觉真的很戳我萌点。超适合叔侄的wwww


End file.
